


Nothing Personal

by ashleighjane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleighjane/pseuds/ashleighjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma finds out about Skye’s powers first, rather than Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma glanced down at her tablet computer, which she had balanced in the palm of one hand. She tapped a couple of keys before looking back up at Skye, smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes. It was purely for Skye’s benefit, to try to make her feel more at ease. “There we go. The results will be back before you know it, and we'll be able to get you out of there sharpish.

Skye nodded, gave a fleeting, half-hearted smile, then folded her arms around herself.

Jemma’s own smile faltered. “Are you okay, Skye?”

Skye nodded again, not looking Jemma in the eyes. Jemma knew something was wrong. She had never known Skye to be so quiet. “You do know this is just protocol, don't you? It's nothing personal.”

“Yeah, it's cool. It's not like you had any say in it."

Jemma hesitated. “Actually, Director Coulson asked my opinion, and I'm so sorry but I really had no choice.” Jemma felt her cheeks heat up as she became flustered. She wanted to ensure she explained herself properly, not wanting the one female friend she has had in many years think she was being unnecessarily cruel. It was all very well having Fitz as a friend, but there were some things a lady couldn't really discuss with a man. “I mean, I'm sure everything is fine but we are working with unknown quantities, and -”

Skye held up a hand, halting Jemma’s speech. “Would you just stop?” Skye’s voice was almost a whisper. She spoke slowly, sounding tired. No, exhausted, Jemma decided. “It's fine. I get it. Better safe than sorry.”

Relieved, Jemma let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. “Yes. Thank you for understanding.” Jemma wished that she could be like Skye, able to explain herself with few words. Jemma was well aware she spoke too much when she was nervous. She felt almost jealous of Skye’s ability to just get straight to the point.

Skye shrugged. “Like you said, it's protocol.”

Jemma’s eyes narrowed slightly, but then she relaxed and smiled, again it not quite reaching her eyes. Skye was being cold towards her and she couldn't fathom why. Of course she had been through a lot, but that hadn't stopped her from laughing and joking with Fitz moment before. No, whatever it was it was personal. Jemma placed her hands on the small ledge of the quarantine room, leaning on it and bringing herself as close to Skye as she could. “Skye, can I get you anything? Perhaps a sandwich?”

Skye gave a short laugh, void of any mirth. “I don't know how it works in England, but some things can't be fixed with a sandwich.” There was a coldness in Skye’s voice that Jemma had never heard before, at least not directed at her. She knew well that Skye could be hateful when it was deserved, but she never expected that hate to be aimed towards her.

Jemma mover back, flinching a little as though physically harmed by Skye’s words, but she quickly recovered, and pushed a loose piece of hair behind one ear. “Yes, you're quite right. Stupid idea.” She turned her back on Skye, not wanting her to see how disconcerted she was by Skye’s antipathy. “I'll let you know when your bloods finish processing. Or maybe I'll send Fitz. I'm pretty busy at the moment with … with … uhm, I'll send Fitz.” Jemma cleared her throat and then began to walk away from the quarantine room, her mouth turned down into a frown and her forehead wrinkled as she was deep in thought, trying to figure out what she could possibly have done to offend Skye. She paused for a moment, hoping that Skye might stop her to apologise. When she didn't, Jemma began to walk again, more quickly.

“Wait.” Skye called out, sounding exasperated as though she didn't really want to do so.

“Yes, Skye?” She said, more harshly than she had intended.

“I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I know that. It's mine. Everything is my fault.”

“Oh.” Jemma’s expression softened as she felt sympathy for Skye. She slowly approached the glass wall that separated her from her fellow S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. “None of this is your fault.” Jemma place the palm of her hand against through glass panel. “I wish I could come in there with you.”

“You can.” Skye gestured towards the bio-hazard suit with a jerk of her head.

“No, I meant,” Jemma’s face burned as a blush crept across her cheeks. “Blimey, it's warm in here.” She muttered. “I meant I feel like you could use a hug right now.” Realising her hand was still against the glass, Jemma removed it and placed both of her hands into the pockets of her pristine lab coat. “None of this is your fault. None of it.” Jemma was taken aback when she saw tears trickling down Skye’s face. “Hey. Don't cry. We’ll all be okay. We always are.”

“But it is all my fault. Trip. Everything.” Skye’s tears became heavier until she was sobbing, her shoulders heaving. “All I ever do it hurt people.”

“Oh, screw protocol.” Jemma hit the door release and let herself into quarantine. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she took two decisive steps towards Skye then wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her into a hug. “It's okay, Skye.” She said softly. It's all going to be okay.”

“You shouldn't be in here.” Skye tried to shove Jemma away. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“What are you on about? I don't understand. Please explain, how could any of this possible be your -” Jemma paused, noticing that the room was shaking, objects beginning to be thrown off of shelves and tables by the force of the vibrations. “Again?” Jemma screamed when a light bulb blew, shattering its glass over her and Skye. “Nothing to worry about. Just aftershocks.” Jemma Simmons was an extremely intelligent lady, and she could not fail to to notice that as the quake continued, it's force correlated perfectly with Skye’s worsening emotions. Jemma glanced up at the monitoring equipment and gasped when she saw that Skye's heart rate was almost at 200, becoming exponentially high for a resting heart rate. Things began to click in Jemma’s mind. “Skye, is this you?”

Skye nodded, unable to speak.

“Oh Lord. Skye, look at me.” Skye made no effort to move so Jemma placed her hands gently onto Skye’s cheeks and lifted her head up, looking directly into her eyes. “You need to stop this. This is not your fault.” Jemma wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from Skye as she possibly could. However, she knew that for everyone's safety, including Skye’s, she had to stay. She had to get Skye to calm down.

“ I can't stop.”

Jemma let go of Skye’s face and took hold of her hands instead. “You can. I need you to take a deep breath in for me.”

Skye nodded and did as she was told. Jemma could see the fear in her eyes but knew that she could not be distracted by that. She had a task to do. How Skye felt at that moment was irrelevant. How Jemma felt was even more irrelevant. She had to do what she had to do. She hated that she was looking at Skye as a problem to be solved rather than a person to be helped. It felt like that would have been how Agent Ward thought. She had to push that thought out of her mind though. She had to get Skye to calm down. “Focus on your heart beat. Focus on slowing it down. It’s far too high.” Jemma voice shook a little. She spoke gently and quietly, not daring to speak any more loudly. She was sure if she did her voice would break, and she would be crying right along with Skye.

Jemma smiled at Skye and nodded encouragingly when she saw the numbers on the monitor slowly but surely decreasing. “That’s brilliant. You’re doing great.”

This continued for a few minutes, the quakes becoming less and less frequently until they had ceased completely. By that time Jemma had let go of Skye’s hands and had perched on the edge of the bed, simply observing Skye. Skye stood in one corner of the small room, arms folded, glaring at Jemma, the coldness she had shown earlier returned. The silence was awkward. Skye clearly didn’t want to say anything and Jemma did not know what to say.

Eventually Jemma stood and cleared her throat. “I have to, uhm, I’m going to go and check on your blood results. We can fix this.”

Skye quirked an eyebrow. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“I am not.” Jemma’s said in an indignant squeak. “If you will remember I was quite okay spending months undercover in Hydra.”

Skye smirked. “With Morse’s help. I know when you’re lying though. You’re going to go straight to Coulson. Then I’ll be put on the index. But it’s fine. Just protocol. Nothing personal. It’s not like I ever stay anywhere for long.” Skye spoke evenly, void of emotion.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Damn right I’m not. I’m being kept in a box. And I should be. I’m a danger to all of you.”

“You’re being rather antagonistic for someone who accepts that this isn’t personal.” Snapped Jemma.

Skye shrugged. “I think you should just go check my bloods. Before it happens again.”

Jemma gave a curt nodded and exited swiftly. She ran, the tails of her lab coat flapping behind her. She didn’t know what to do. Her brain was telling her that the right thing to do was to find Coulson, tell him what was happening; let S.H.E.I.L.D deal with Skye. However, her heart told her that was wrong. For so long Jemma had believed that S.H.E.I.L.D were the good guys, but now that her friend was in danger from S.H.I.E.L.D protocol she was no longer confident that was true. S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t good. Skye didn’t deserve to become another number on it’s list. On the other hand, Skye’s powers were out of control. She could hurt people. She could decimate villages.

Jemma continued to run, until she ran straight into an obstruction. “Ouch.” she took a couple of steps backs, to look at what she had collided with. “Oh my. I’m so sorry, Sir. I didn’t see you there.”

Coulson shrugged. “No harm done. Actually, I was just looking for you.”

“Oh, really? I was looking for you too.”

Coulson and Jemma both started to speak first, words rushing out of Jemma’s mouth that Coulson could never have understood. Coulson head a hand up to pause her torrent of words.

“I think I shall go first. The quakes.” He paused. “Cause for concern?”

“Aftershocks.” Jemma blurted out, before she even had time to think. “They’re just aftershocks, and definitely nothing to worry about. Of course, they are pretty strong so I suppose they do cause some concern.”

Caulson smiled and gave a nod of his head. “Thank you, Simmons. What was it you needed to tell me?”

“What? Oh” Jemma laughed nervously. “I was going to tell you not to worry about the tremors. I suppose it is true that great minds think alike.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll let you be on your way then.” Coulson started to moved away, but stopped. “How is Skye?”

“She seems just fine. She’s a little shaken up by the quake. No pun intended. I’m just going to check on her blood results now. I’m sure everything will be fine. This was all just protocol, after all.”

“Yes, of course. It’s Skye. She will come through this okay. She always does.”

Simmons smiled. “She certainly does. Should I bring the results to your office, Sir?”

Coulson nodded. “Please.” He said before continuing on his way.

Jemma groaned once she knew Coulson was out of earshot. “Oh, Jemma, what are you doing?”, she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get (only a little) personal.

As Jemma switched the blood samples, she wondered how on earth her thought processes had lead her to those actions. One moment she had been intent on informing Coulson of Skye’s new skill. The next she was lying right to his face, to protect Skye. 

She had had a small crush on Skye from the moment she first saw her. She was such a pretty girl, she doubted that many people she met didn't feel at least a little attraction to her.

The longer Skye spent with S.H.I.E.L.D, the larger Jemma’s crush had grown. Jemma discovered that now only was Skye aesthetically pleasing, she was a beautiful person inside too. Jemma enjoyed Skye’s sense of humour. She liked that Skye dared to be blunt with anyone and everyone.

The thing that really drew Jemma to Skye was that after everything she had been through in her life, she was still a good person, usually able to see things in an optimistic light; always able to put others needs before her own.

“Oh God.” Jemma said softly as it dawned upon her that her actions were merely chemicals in her brain. She was quite possible head over heels in love with Skye, no matter how many times she had denied it as she knew that someone like Skye would never feel the same way about someone like her.

With a quick look over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, Jemma snatched the vials of Skye’s blood, switching them with bloods that had been taken before Skye had any contact with that blasted obelisk. The newer bloods were slipped inconspicuously into her lab coat pocket.

She knew it wasn't too late to rectify this crazy behaviour. She could come clean to Coulson. However, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. She had always been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D but she wasn't naive enough to think that S.H.I.EL.D would ever show her the same courtesy. Coulson, maybe. Fitz definitely. However, her team wasn't all of S.H.I.E.L.D and she certainly wasn't naive enough to believe that Coulson was truly in charge of the agency.

Skye, after a shaky start, had grown to show that she was loyal to Coulson, if not to S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma wasn't sure if Skye was objective enough to realise that Coulson would never put her needs about the principles of S.H.I.E.L.D. With that thought Jemma decided that she was going to be selfish and reckless and save Skye from becoming a prisoner in her own home.   
***  
Skye was laying on the bed in the sleep in room, eyes closed, looking more peaceful than Jemma had seen her for some time. She almost didn't want to wake her, but if she didn't act quickly she knew that she would lose her nerve. She knocked on the glass that was acting as a barrier between Skye and the world. When Skye didn't respond she knocked a little harder. 

“Go away. I'm sleeping.” Skye said without opening her eyes.

“Yes.” Jemma chuckled. “I can see that. But I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?”

“I don't know. Can you?”

Jemma sighed and let herself in the quarantine room. “Can I?” She gestured to Skyes legs, which Skye bent up so that Jemma could sit on the edge of the bed.

“So I guess that's it now? I'm the newest member of the index club?” Skye asked glibly, though Jemma could tell that her attempt at humour was to try to cover up terror. 

“No.”

“That's bull shit. Coulson shouldn't be treating me differently because I'm S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh, Skye. Trust me, no one treats you differently because you're S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been treated differently ever since you set foot on this bus because you're you.” Jemma couldn't hide her fondness for Skye. “No. Actually you haven't been indexed because Coulson has no idea. Quite frankly I don't like the idea of him finding out any time soon.”

“I know. You want to deal with this yourself. Do what you think is the right thing.” Skye sniffled, her cool exterior breaking. “I don't blame you. I won't try to stop you.”

“Skye, what exactly do you think I'm going to do?” Jemma asked tentatively, quite confused by the way Skye was acting. 

“We all heard you earlier. You think everyone on the index should be killed. I'm practically on the index.”

“Oh” Jemma said, sounding slightly relieved. Is that why you've been off with me all day? You thought that … No.” Jemma laughed. “I don't really remember what I said then, but I was upset about losing trip, angry over almost losing you. I'm so sorry you overheard that.”

“Oh.” For once Skye sounded a little sheepish. “Sorry for all the, you know, the angst. Not gonna though, hearing you say all that stuff kinda hurt. Also, I never want to get on your bad side.” Skye smirked.

“I am so sorry, Skye.” Jemma rolled her eyes at Skyes last comment.

“It's cool. So, you said you needed to talk?”

“Yes.” Jemma said hesitantly. “But first of all did you really think I was going to try to off you?” 

Skye snorted. “Why does British slang always sound so dirty?”

Jemma gently smacked Skye’s arm with the back of her hand. “Don't be obscene. Just answer the question.”

“Yes. But in my defense, it's been a shitty day and you did pump a ton of drugs into me. I think I've been a little out of it.”

“Touche.” Jemma said laughingly. “I think we should leave.” Jemma said, suddenly serious. “I don't like the idea of S.H.I.EL.D treating you like some kind of lab rat when they realise what you can do.”

Skye shook her head. “No. No way. I'm not in control. I could hurt people. It wouldn't be right for me to go awol.”

“Oh, I don't give a rats arse about what's right. ” Jemma snapped. “Besides, I can help you control this. I care about you. Despite what has happened you're still you. You're still a person. I'm going to make sure that you're treated like one. And don't you dare tell me that S.H.I.EL.D isn't like that.” Jemma interjected when she saw Skye open her mouth to speak. “I have been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D a lot longer than you have. I don't see it through rose tinted glasses anymore and I can tell you that we’re not always the good guys. We tell ourselves that we are so that we can sleep at night, but we're not.”

Skye stared at Jemma, wide eyed, apparently speechless for once.

“Of course ultimately the decision is yours. I will be making my departure either way. Coulson is a good man. He would protect you as much as he could. But I assure you once word gets around, the matter would be taken out of his hands.”

“But he's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Who could take the matter out of his hands?”

“People will do crazy things when they get scared. Even go against authority.”

“Coulson and May would never just let us walk out of here. They'd get suspicious.”

“Are you saying you want to leave with me?”

“I'm saying that if you're leaving, I don't want to stay without you.”

Jemma squeaked. “Really?” Jemma asked, smiling, thinking that had to mean something. “You shouldn't make this decision based on me, though. It should be what you want.”

Skye shrugged. “Like I said, I never stay anywhere for long.”

“Yes or no. Are we doing this?”

Skye hesitated then looked into Jemma’s eyes. “Yes.”

\---

“Her blood work is all normal, Director Coulson. We have our Skye back.” Jemma sat at Coulson’s desk, for the second time that day lying to the man's face. May sat beside Coulson, leaning back in her chair and eyeballing Simmons.

“I was never really gone”

“Yes, well, you know what I mean” Jemma said with a huff. She held Skye in high regard, but she could be a little infuriating at times. 

“Sir, I have discussed at length with Skye, and we would both like to request leave. As a doctor I would recommend that Skye has a proper rest, and well, really I would like to go with her just to check that she is recovering well from her trauma.

Coulson sighed, but it was May who answered for him. “No.”

“Excuse me?” Jemma said indignantly, upset that her recommendations as a doctor were being ignored. That had never happened before.

“You heard me.” May said simply, not bothering to explain herself. 

“Ah, well, you see Miss Simmons, Fitz clocked onto what you did. He had already checks Skye’s newest blood samples before you swapped them. After seeing what you had done, he informed me of the results. Skyes DNA has changed on a molecular level. I understand your actions but I promise you I will protect Skye. We will help her, with your help of course.”

“Sat right here.” Skye piped up, picking up on the fact that Coulson was talking about her like she wasn't even there.

“Yes. Of course. Sorry, Skye.” 

“I'm sorry too, AC.” She sounded sincere. Jemma knew she hated what they were doing just as much as she did herself, but if Skye ever wanted to have a semi-normal life they has no choice.

Together, Skye and Jemma bought their legs up, then kicked at Coulson’s desk, knocking it into both May and Coulson and causing their chairs to fall back. They had the element of surprise on their side and by the time either Coulson or May could react they had been iced. Skye grabbed the keys to Lola from Coulson’s suit jacket. “Time to go.”

\-----

“I cannot believe we stole Lola.” Skye said with a laugh as they flew through the Skye, the bus now miles behind them.

“We’re only borrowing it. We will leave it in a secure location for Coulson to find.”

“Her, not it.” Skye said with a side glance at Jemma.

“Skye.” Jemma sighed. “It's a car. I refuse to call it by a name or gender. It's silly.”

“Coulson loves this car.” Skye said stiffly, then stared straight ahead.

No words were exchanged for half an hour until Jemma finally broke the silence. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes. Couldn't wait to get out of there. May had such a stick up her ass, I preferred it when Ward was my SO.”

“Don't.”

“Don't what?”

“Don't try to be funny. You've been through a hell of a lot Skye. Things are going to be rough for a while. It's okay to be terrified. I know I am.”

“I'll miss being a part of something, but let's face it is wouldn't fit in there anymore. I'm not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm one of the monstrosities that S.H.I.EL.D exists to protect the world from.”

“Don't say that, please. You're not a monstrosity. You're … beautiful.” Jemma whispered the word beautiful, then lent across the car and placed a kiss upon Skye’s cheek.

Skye turned her head, and briefly Jemma said shy kiss became a passionate one, lips touching, Jemma wondering why they had waited so long. But she knew it had been worth the wait. That was until Skye broke the kiss and burst out laughing. 

“Oh my God. What was that?” Skye said between her laughter.

“I believe that was personal.”

“Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just I always thought that you and Fitz were … well, you know.” She removed her hands from the steering wheel and made a crude gesture with her hands.

“Not even in a million years. Not even if someone payed me.”

“So, you don't swing that way or?”

“I don't swing that way and also Fitz is an arse. I can't believe he went behind my back. If I ever, I mean, when I see him again I'll kill him.”

“He only did what he thought was right, Jemma. I'm not exactly in control right now. Any moment I could…”

“You won't. Those driving gloves I gave you are sending electrical impulses into your body that should inhibit your adrenalin levels. I believe that much in the same way the Berserker Staff worked your powers are activated when your adrenalin levels spike.”

Skye looked across at Jemma and smiled devilishly. “Oh Dr. Simmons, it turns me on when you get all sciency.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “No it doesn't.”

“Yeah, you're right. Just looking at you turns me on.”

“Skye, please.” Jemma blushed. 

“Sorry. I'll stop. It's just I lusted after you the moment I saw you. Then I got to know you and it became more than lust, but I thought you had something going on with Fitz. But now that … basically, there's a lot of sexual tension.”

Jemma bit her lip. She was never one to be forward, but it seemed that that day was a day for changes. “You know you never got to join the index club?”

“Uh yeah. Only by a technicality though. I should be on that list, damn it.” Skye said a little theatrically. 

“Would you like to join a different club?”

Skye looked at Jemma questioningly, either not getting what she was saying or being an arse and making Jemma say it. Jemma would have put money on the latter.

“It's a very exclusive club. Known as the mile high club.”

“So, does this thing have auto pilot?"

Jemma gasped. “Nailed it” She exclaimed before she was quite able to stop herself.

Skye laughed, looking even more gorgeous than usual as her hair blew around her face. “Apparently I'm dating someone who's a bigger dork than I am. Who'd of thought"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this could have been a lot darker and I also know that Skye would never in a million years have left S.H.I.E.L.D but tbh I just wanted this fic to end up with skimmons stealing lola

**Author's Note:**

> Well, originally this was supposed to be a fairly short one shot but then it started to get long so I have decided to split it into two parts. Why does this also happen to me?!
> 
> Also, for anyone that doesn't understand Skye's slight antipathy towards Jemma, it will be explained in the next part, I promise!


End file.
